Smartass Cas
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Dean gets a bit pissed with Cas's newfound pop culture knowledge, thanks to Metatron. He teaches the know-it-all a lesson with tickles. Please Enjoy!


Cas was being annoying. Sam loved it, but Dean not so much. Ever since acquiring his pop culture knowledge, courtesy of Metatron, Cas had been making references left and right at the brothers. Sam laughed each time, surprised to hear those things coming from the angel. At first, Dean found it amusing, but after a while it became very agitating. Sam claimed it was because he no longer understood what Cas was talking about that made him grumpy. Dean begged to differ. He just thought it was irritating how everything Cas said was somehow a quote or an allusion to some book or movie. Cas noticed Dean didn't think of him as funny anymore, and it bothered him.

"Sam, why is Dean so upset?" Cas asked while the three men were in the bunker together.

"He doesn't like being out of the loop for once," Sam smirked, "He misses always feeling smarter than you about certain things."

Cas turned toward Dean, who was trying with all his might to focus on the television screen. "That angers you, Dean? That I know about such things as Star Wars, Sherlock Holmes, Godzilla-"

"I get it, Cas. And no, it's just... stupid," Dean pouted.

"You look like that cat from the memes," Cas squinted his eyes, and tilted his head. Sam snorted and shook with laughter. Once again, Dean's frown intensified, feeling insubordinate that he did not get the reference. Cas was also smiling, happy that Sam was enjoying this.

"I'm gonna go," Dean stood and left to go to his room, leaving Sam and Cas to have intelligent, enlightening conversations about talking rats and turtles or singing princesses. At least, that's how Dean imagined it. He went to his room and pulled out his computer immediately. He searched 'cat memes' on a search browser and what came up most prominently was something called 'Grumpy Cat'. Dean looked so done.

Dean had brushed it off, deciding to be more tolerant of the angel and his new found knowledge. It was alright, and some things he sad were actually funny. But then the older references started. Sam and Cas had been having conversations about ancient things, like works of literature or people in history. Dean was starting to wonder how Sam even knew this much, but then he remembered: Sammy went to college. Dammit...

It was during dinner that Sam and Cas were completely absorbed in a conversation about some ancient Greek text. Frankly, it bored Dean. He was focusing on eating and then he thought he heard his name mentioned followed by giggling.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, not looking happy.

"I was just comparing you to Lucy because you act so domestic in the bunker," Cas said with a grin. Sam was also smiling widely. Dean was stuck looking a cross between fed up and confused.

"_I Love Lucy_, Dean," Sam tried to educate him. Dean set his fork down on the table before leaving the room. Then he sat in his bed in his room. He stayed there, stiff as a board for more than a minute. The temptation was too great and he pulled out his computer to look up whatever Sam said to him. He sat there and read about the TV show called _I Love Lucy_ to get himself familiar with it. Now he understood the reference.

Dean even went as far as to watch a few episodes of the old black and white show when there was a knock on his door and Cas walked in. Dean exited the page immediately, slamming the laptop closed.

"What?" he snapped. Cas was a bit taken aback.

"I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you, Dean."

"Oh..." Dean muttered, voice failing him. Then he sighed and sat up, patting his bed for Cas to sit with angel obliged. "Cas, I'm being an ass, I fully admit to that. Just, can you please cool off on your new outlook on life? I mean, you don't have to reference something every second. Cas sat there, pondering this.

"I have upset you because for once I'm on the same level as you?" Cas asked to make sure. Dean nodded. "For that, I am sorry. I won't do it again," Cas said and studied Dean's face, "Although, I must say right now you remind me of-"

"Shut it! Say anything and I will murder you!" Dean pointed a threatening finger at the angel.

"I was just going to say-"

"Nope!"

"But-"

"Shh!" Dean gave a positively annoyed face to Cas, daring him to open his mouth again. Cas began once more, "I think-"

"That's it!" Dean tackled Castiel to his bed and did the only thing that seemed logical to him: he dug wiggling fingers into Cas's sides. The angel jumped and laughed.

"Dehehehehean, wahait!" Cas pulled at Dean's hands. Dean was not planning on letting up. He wanted to get him back for being a complete know-it-all.

"Cas, I'm sure you're familiar with the term, 'Laughter is the best medicine'..."

"Yehehehehes, I aham! It hahahas to deheal with the-"

"Can it! That's not what I was getting at!" Dean jammed his fingers into Castiel's ribs, "So, I am doing this to cure you from being a damn smartass!" And Dean wasn't gonna admit it, but this was also fun as hell. Cas yelped when Dean found a spot on his ribs that sent ticklish electricity coursing through his body.

"DeheHEHEAN PLEHEHEASE!" Cas knew all too well about tickling, though he hadn't experienced it much himself.

"No, I don't think I'm ready yet," Dean smirked and dug his fingers now into Cas's underarms. The angel squealed and his eyes shone bright in laughter. Then he brought his hands down to Cas's belly.

"I dohohon't think thihis is what the meaning of thahahahat quOTE IHIS- STAHAHAP!" Cas shrieked when Dean leaned down his head and blew a raspberry on the angel's stomach to shut him up again.

"I didn't catch that," Dean poked fun at Cas, moving down to dig his fingers into his hips. Cas bucked and reached for Dean's devious hands, but he couldn't get him to stop.

"HEHEHAHAHAHA! DEHEHEAN NOHOHO! STAHAHP PLEHEASE!" Cas was laughing loudly.

"Can you still form complete know-it-all sentences? Try one for me," Dean teased.

"NOHOHO! THIS IHIS NOT WHAHAHAT tihickling is supposed to behehe used fohor!" Cas managed to say because Dean moved his hands back to his sides, drawing light patterns on his skin.

"Then what's it supposed to be used for?"

"Usually ihihit's ahaha form ohof bonding ohor-DEANSTOPDON'T!" Cas saw Dean scoot downwards on his body and hovered his hands over Cas's thighs.

"Okay, one: I haven't touched you yet. And two: You said a few nice wordy sentences there. You haven't learned your lesson," Dean grinned wolfishly and wiggled his fingers all over the angel's thighs. Cas squealed and actually managed to crawl away from Dean, but the hunter was right back on him, squeezing the muscle of the thighs. Castiel was laughing deep from his belly now, eyes scrunched closed.

Dean then looked up and saw something that wasn't there before. Two gigantic black wings were spread out on his bed. He stared at them and then smirked.

"Dehehean, stop! I knohohow what you're thihinking!" Cas held his hands out in front of him for 'protection', but Dean dug his fingers into the bases of the feathery masses. He stroked along the edges of each wing, taking particular care to wiggle his fingers wherever there seemed to be stiff muscles. Cas had tears forming in his eyes, laughter ranging from pure screams of mirth to absolutely no noises.

"Could you guys stop screaming? Some people are trying to read," Sam stopped by the door to Dean's room and smiled.

"What the hell do you need to read for? You have infinite knowledge already. Speaking of which," Dean went back to the angel's hips and alternated between the hips and thighs, "I need to get you for being his wise guy sidekick."

Sam ran for the hills when he heard his brother say that, smart enough to know not to stick around. Soon enough, though, Dean stopped torturing Cas and let him crawl to the corner of the bed away from him, hiding his wings again.

"I hahave so many things I could call you right now," Cas said, still giggling. Dean laughed at that.

"Yeah, you say any of them and I'll start all over."

"Noted."

"Now, excuse me while I go get Sam," Dean stood off the bed, smirking.

"Allow me to help," Cas mirrored the grin. Both men ran out of Dean's room and down the hall to where Sam was most-likely hiding. Know-it-all's will get what's coming to them.

_~The End~_


End file.
